


A Norse Tale

by Caliawen



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Dökkálfar | Dokkalfar | Dark Elves (Norse Religion & Lore), Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Niflheimr | Niflheim (Norse Religion & Lore), Old Norse, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Svartálfar | Svartalfar | Black Elves (Norse Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliawen/pseuds/Caliawen
Summary: A simple Norse! Durarara!! AU following some of our beloved underrated characters through a journey filled with gods, beliefs and trouble.And Valkyries, it's important.Not gonna lie, mainly about Ran Izumii and Aoba.What? I never said it would be a good story.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what would happen if a man ever tried to stand higher than any gods?

Silently, one of these humans was admiring the beautiful scenery that was displaying before his eyes. 

Small waterfalls plunging right into the almost turquoise water of the lake. A few rocks emerged from the surface, allowing seagulls to take a break from their long flights in search of food.

A soft breeze made the leaves of the trees, as well as the grass sway a little, reflecting the tender light of the spring sun. That same chilly breeze would make the man shiver as it caressed his skin ever so gently.

He had to admit, he felt peaceful at that exact moment.  
He was comfortably sitting in the grass, embracing the warmth of the last rays of sun.

But as all things have to come to an end, the sun now was hiding behind the mountains; it was time to head home.

Thankfully, the tall figure was not living too far from there and it must have taken him a rough twenty minutes to finally reach the fences of his very own farm.

Actually, he had a brother.

But the two of them were alone as their supposed parents perished in one of the most dishonourable way of dying, suicide.

But to the man's eyes, this was total bullshit. He believed they fought in an honorable fight, to defend what they cherished the most.

"Big brother, were you daydreaming again?"

The voice that spoke came from a younger boy who was carrying some wood for the night.

"Wasn't. Mind ya business," the man simply replied, pushing the door open as the two of them entered what looked more like a shack than a house.

"Yes but-"

"Mind your business. Besides, ain't ya supposed to be restin', already?" The man cut off, settling his brown eyes on the younger figure. "It's gonna be a tough-"

"I know already and I am prepared," the young one stated with a huff, placing the wood into their small fireplace before lighting it and enjoying the slight warmth he was already getting.  
Then, the young one went to what appeared to be a bed. Yet it only was a bit of hay displayed on wood planks and covered with a bit of animal fur to seem a bit comfortable.

"We will see then."

In silence, the man remained there, his eyes being mesmerized by the flames dancing on the wood while the crackling of the fire gave him a nice feeling, warming up his heart as well as his scarred skin.  
But he quickly snapped out of it, blinking a few times and throwing one last look at the now asleep boy before deciding to get some deserved rest as well.

~•°☆°•~

"Oi wake up!"

Slowly, the elder's eyes opened, said man groaning and then sitting up. Judging by the luminosity of the room, it was still early, way too early for him.

"The heck you want," he grumbled, his eyebrows twitching a little in annoyance as being woken up so early definitely wasn't his thing.

Before the young boy could even say a thing, the tall man let out a low sigh and flicked the youngster's forehead, making said boy wince a little and glare.

Outside, the sun was barely shining. The night sky, black as ink was slowly turning into shades of darker and then lighter blue. Eventually, slight pinkish colours could be seen in the horizon, marking the beggining of the sun rise.

Yet, the temperature was still cold without the sun's warm presence. Most animals and humans were still peacefully asleep, hiding from the freezing outside while plants were trying to protect themselves as much as they could. In a few hours, they would eventually be covered with dew, embracing the warmth that would be so kindly given to them.

"Had a nightmare," the blue-haired boy spoke, faint pout displaying on his face. "Can't go back to sleep and-"

"Honestly, I don't give a damn. Deal with it yourself," the man cut in, only to lay back down and ignore his brother's request.

"Can't you just listen to-"

"No."

The boy gave up, giving another glare to the tall man and sighing in defeat and then walking back towards his bed. "We're freezing though..."

Well...

He was right. 

The fire had died hours ago and from what the tall man could see, there was no way to restart it with the embers.

Great, the day was starting well.

He got up, groaning once more as shivers were already running down his spine. But he needed to do it.

Quickly, the man left the small place and headed towards what appeared to be a shed. Inside, some wood logs were stacked in an attempt to protect them from humidity.

It's only after picking a few of them that the tall person went back inside, shaking a little from the cold but simly ignoring the feeling. In less than a minute, a new fire was burning and the man was able to get some little more rest.

~•°☆°•~

Later this day, our two protagonists were finally fully awake, still a little tired but that would be fine. They were heading to the main village, a bit away from their home.

The youngster was the most excited of the two. Today was a big day to him, it was his day.

And so, as they walked, he softly hummed, smiling softly and looking at the green landscape he would see so often. Yet for some reasons, it gave him some eerie vibes today. Maybe it was the mist still laying on the ground that made him feel this way.

The tall man, on the other side, did not feel too different from yesterday, or the day before, or any other day in fact.

With a low sigh, he led his little brother to the village, carrying some heavy looking materials.

Said village was neither too big nor small. It was developped enough for people to get what they needed and small enough for most people to know each other. And most of them knew our protagonist, it was not totally a good thing.

Oh, to most of them, the name of Ran Izumii was enough to settle fear in people's eyes and to some of them, it was plain admiration. Sure, the reputation he earned, as well as the story behind the death of his parents did follow him everywhere he would go. Most people would think of him and his brother as a dishonour in the village. Some even thought they carried some sort of curse.

Whatever. He did not give a damn about it, everyone had their own problems after all, right?

Eventually, as they finally arrived, the man went to his own activities and so did the youngster. If he could get lost too, the man wouldn't have minded it.

Yet, the two of them still met each other at the end of the day as the main event would be taking place now.

Today was the day the young brother would receive his first arm ring, marking his transition from childhood to adulthood. Indeed it was a special day, for more than just this one child but for some others as well.

As the citizens gathered in the hall of the chief's place, they exchanged words until said chief appeared. The whole room fell totally quiet, eyes landing on the boys that stood here, awaiting for the ceremony to finally start.

It went pretty smoothly. The boys received their first ring with the acclamation of the elders and then gave their loyalty to the jarl and to the village. If Ran really wanted to be honest, he would have said that he was proud of his brother for once but did he really have to be honest?

"Yer a man now," he stated, slight smirk creeping onto his face as he got the youngster's attention. "C'mere, imma treat you like one."

"Wha-"

Without waiting for the boy to speak, the tall man got a firm grip on the boy's arm and then dragged him to another building, revealing, once they were inside, that it only was a tavern, held by a fleshy man with blond hair.

At that moment, the man let go of the young one, waving at a small group of people and soon joining them as the blue-haired brother simply followed, being guided by curiosity.

There, they drank mead for a certain time. They were not sure of how long they stayed but it did not bother them, it was the kind of place you would only leave with your heart aching from doing so. Outside, it looked like any place in the village but inside was a welcoming atmosphere. In here, the smell of cooked meat mixed with mead's made the place a lot more charming than it would be without it. Even the fire, burning at the center of the room, sent a delightful feeling to anyone staring at it for a little too long. It was the kind of place where anyone would feel at home. It was also pretty crowded whenever there was something to celebrate.

"B-Big brother," The young one stuttered, weakly tugging on his sleeve to get a little of attention.

"Oi Izumii!" a blonde man yelled at that moment, soon chuckling at the sight of the boy. "Ya lil' brat ain't looking so good~" he cooed, making said man smirk a little as he finally gave the youngster a bit of attention.

"Aye shut up, Horada," he grumbled to the blonde, patting the young boy's head, his smirk only widening a bit.

"Guess it's ti-"

Right as the man was about to speak, someone bursted through the door of the small tavern, stumbling and then dropping to the ground as a red liquid slowly left his body just like that small sparkle of life in his eyes.

Oh, sure, it got everyone's attention. That was not normal.

Then, screams could be heard in the distance.

This time, the scarred man got up, a serious frown on the face as he pulled the child closer to him, making him worry a little

It was an attack, in the middle of the night.

That's certainly gonna make a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still following the marvellous adventures of our favourite boys.

What happened again?

The tall man's mind felt awful. 

His head in general did.

Yet, he still found the strength to move and eventually sit up, holding his head and grunting in pain as he did so.  
With a frown, the man took a look at his hand, inspecting the dried blood on it.

The world around him looked like it was spinning. He felt bad and dizzy.

The bright light of the sun rays were warming up his face, slowly making him notice that he was on the ground, outside.

"Heck, what kind of night was-" 

And then, it dawned on him.

They've been attacked.

In less than a second, the man finally managed to get up, struggling to keep his balance as he took a look around, his eyes being a little sore from the sudden exposition to light.

Birds were chirping happily. It was the only sound, along with the wind, that the man could hear. 

Everything else was dead silent.

Once he managed to keep his balance a bit better, Ran walked around, visibly being in the forest beside the village.  
He did not have a clue why he even woke up there but deep inside, in his guts, he had the feeling that something terrible happened.

It took him quite a while to get out of the woods. But once he finally was, he regretted it, a lot.

The village that stood in front of him visibly suffered from the attack. Some of the small wooden houses were either still burning or already burnt down. The ground was blood soaked and even a few bodies were displayed, weapons still stuck into the flesh.

As he walked in, he distinctly hear the cries of mothers and children, the roars of rage from the men in the village.

Most of them were-

"Izumii! Yer still alive?"

Blinking a little at the sudden voice, the said man turned his head to what appeared to be a barrel. In it, was hiding the blond figure from earlier, Horada.

"Thought you were dead," the blonde added, shaking a little.

"Where's the brat?" Ran asked hastily, clicking his tongue in annoyance as the only answer he received from his acquaintance was a shrug, followed by some dumbass look.

"Ehh Izumii, thought ya didn't care 'bout him."

"Heck I don't," he replied, growling a little. "But I swore to fuckin' keep an eye on him."

Right as he spoke, the scarred figure gave a harsh kick in the barrel, enough to make it fall along with the blonde who was inside, making him squeak a little.

Then, he walked away, feeling his heartbeat rise a little as, no matter where he would look at, it was only desolation that he would see.

It probably meant that he failed. 

Failed at keeping one small being alive, failed at-

Suddenly, the man stopped in his tracks, wincing a little as memories of the eve were slowly coming back into his mind.

That's right.

He remembered the panic and cries of the people as he struggled to make his way through the mess.

He could recall seeing the sky turning bright red as dark smoke rose. His brother by his side-

No, he was not.

They got him somehow. 

Dragging the child and a few others away from burning houses while everyone was trying to defend their places or at least, survive.

That's why the man was in the forest, he managed to follow them.   
He could see it now.

Only a few inches away from the youngster, nothing would stop him, right?

If only he had been more careful, maybe-

The feel on a hand being placed on his shoulder made him go back to reality. He slightly jumped too, hoping nobody would really notice that.

Said hand came from the same person as before, making the scarred man grunt in annoyance. Obviously, he did not like him much but he was useful from time to time. Just like right now, as a not so bright idea struck his mind.

A mischevious grin crept on his face in less than a second, only to worry the other person.

"I don't quite-"

"We gonna bring 'em back here."

Without even allowing the blonde man to process on what has been said, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the forest and completely ignoring the man's attempts at setting himself free. He only let him when he felt he was not struggling anymore.

"Oi that-"

"Shut up," Ran aggressively growled as a frown appeared on his face, eyes landing onto the ground as he noticed the footsteps, lowering himself and observing it. "The bastards are goin' north."

Oh, indeed they were. Thanks to the muddy ground, it was easy to follow their tracks, just like the animals they were. Except, these ones wouldn't just be hunted down for their meat; they'd be attacked in revenge. The man swore to himself, their bodies would be left to rot in the wild, unable to reach the sacred lands of Vahalla and forced to wander as Draugr until the end of times.

The forest, while the two of them tracked their preys, still had an eerie atmosphere. Although the most was not here this time, the long and frail trees extended their branches high in the sky, their leaves almost protecting that part of the Earth from getting any warm sun ray.

As anyone would expect, the ground was covered in dead leaves but also rocks, bushes and moss.  
From time to time, faint animal noises could be heard in the distance and then quick movements before it became silent again. The only sounds that were to be heard would be the quiet songs of the birds as well as the faint footsteps of our heroes.

~•°☆°•~

Finally, they arrived.

By the time they finally perceived something in the distance, the sun was going down again, leaving any leaving organism to the cold embrace of night.

With quick motions, the tall man, as well as his blond companion, hid behind rocks and trees, getting as close as they could from the camp without being caught.

The man still had his plan in mind.

What he didn't think of was the number of people that would be here.

Carefully, he scanned the area. He could already see that there was no chance to fight them. He would need a new approach then, and fast.

From what he could hear, they were talking about some rituals, for the Allfather to reduce the famine or some sort of shit like this. It seemed pretty bad.

The man had been walking the whole day, not even taking a break to eat anything. He felt the exhaustion running through his whole body. He wouldn't be able taking then down for sure.

But he had to, the brat was here after all.

"What if-"

Quick, the scarred man covered the mouth of the other person with a murderous glare. They had to be discreet yet they seemingly were the total opposite.

He hoped nobody heard what just happened. Or maybe...

Yeah, that didn't sound too bad to his ears.

Staring at the blonde, it's with a smirk that he slowly uncovered his mouth, replacing his previous glare by a sly light shining in his eyes.

It was definitely not a bad choice.

Ran winked a bit at the fellow man with him and then pushed him out of the hiding spot, the sudden motion catching the attention of most of the people in the camp.

It did not take long for them to get their weapon and run after the blonde who would need to go pretty fast if he did not want to end up in pieces.  
Using that diversion, the scarred man was finally able to sneak into the camp, taking a look around as his eyes fell on some roasted meat that has been left here.

The scent emanating from it made the man's stomach twist and growl in hunger as the simple sight of him was stimulating his imagination on how delightful it would taste, making him lick his lips in anticipation.

But there was no room for distractions. He had a goal.

Taking another look at the place, he noticed a few weapons, some provisions and then finally, tied against a couple of trees, the people held captive.

His brother was here too, seemingly inanimate.

Was he dead? Unconscious? Resting?

The man didn't know. All that mattered was to get out fast with him before the others would return.

He walked closer to these people, ignoring their blabbling and cries of despair. He didn't give a damn about them.

But then, he saw it, from the corner of his eyes, a gleaming light-

He barely had a second to dodge as a heavy axe cracked the peace of wood nearby.

Such a quick motion got the man to lose his balance and wince a little. But his opponent did not seem disturbed by such a heavy weapon and he swung it again, determined to end the intruder's life.

Stumbling backwards, the scarred man patted the ground and scanned his surroundings, trying to find something to save his own skin.

And then, he found something.

A hammer.

Adrenaline flowing through his veins, he swung it once, destabilising the opponent and using that small window of time to get up and tighten his grip on the newly acquired weapon.

Then, he swung it twice, aiming straight at the first opening he got; the legs.

In a groan of pain, the tough opponent collapsed, looking up with rage at the one that proudly stood before his eyes.

Ran had to admit, he was pretty proud of it. But he had no time for that yet.

With a quick motion, he set his brother free, as well as other people that were here. Right as he was about to leave as discreetly as he arrived, the screams of a certain blond head made him look back.

There, he saw what appeared to be a huge mass of moving flesh chasing the same person as earlier and well, coming right into his direction.

He followed his instinct and carried the youngster just like a potato bag as he then ran away with the blond and the mass still following, even sending a few arrows flying from time to time.

Our protagonists started to feel the exhaustion of such a long run. Their opponents didn't look even the slightest tired.

Yet, everything took a different turn as they lost their balance, stepping on what they thought would be the ground yet it only was a bush laying on a few unstable rocks.

Dragged by the motions underneath their steps, the rolled down the small hill they were on and landed, with a loud thud, in what appeared to be a giant hollow tree which has it's branches covering a large portion of the sky, almost touching it.

White roots were meandering here and there, sometimes being out of the grassy ground only to get covered by moss.

Strangely, the attackers did not follow, they had their reasons.  
Sure, our protagonists would not complain about it. 

Slowly, they sat up, groans of pain and light whimpers coming from them as they were still processing on what just happened to them.

Quickly, the scarred man reached for the younger boy. He did not look too good, he was pretty pale too.

"Oi, ya hear me?" The same man asked, huffing in annoyance as he shook the boy a little, soon managing to get a reaction which got him a bit more reassured.

Yet, that feeling of relief quickly left him as he took a look at his surroundings, the blonde man's words accompanying his very own thought.

"...Where are we? It doesn't look like a tree..."


End file.
